With the development of computing systems, a number of application programs (or applications) which operate in electronic devices such as smartphones have been developed. Each of these applications may be written, packaged, and distributed to perform a specified function. The packaged application may include an execution icon. A user may expect to execute the corresponding application and to perform a specified function by selecting the execution icon.
Malicious applications which takes personal information or causes an error operation of an electronic device may be included in the above-mentioned applications. Particularly, recently, a malicious application having the same or similar execution icon to an application which requires a high level of security such as bank/financial transaction is distributed. This malicious application has concern that the user mistakes an unauthenticated application for an authenticated application due to the same or similar execution icon.
A specified security indication (e.g., an image pattern, a badge image, or text, and the like) may be added to an execution icon of the authenticated application. Therefore, the user may verify the specified security indication included in the execution icon to determine whether an application to be installed or executed is an authenticated application. However, if an execution icon of the unauthenticated application includes the specified security indication, for example, if a copied image pattern is included in the execution icon, there is concern that the user mistakes the unauthenticated application for the authenticated application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.